


Take Out

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl have a fun night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out

Jazz had told his friends he’d be eating out with Prowl tonight.

He didn’t exactly consider that entirely misleading, especially with how tasty Prowl looked. 

Tracing his glossa over his own lips, he rubbed his hands over Prowl’s legs. He already was heating up under his touch, and it made him all the more eager to indulge. “You ready, baby?” Jazz spoke, his visor glowing as he sucked gently on Prowl’s inner thigh. Just this little taste was so good, he couldn’t wait to dig in.

He had the perfect vantage point to give Prowl exactly what he needed. Settled on their shared bed, and right between his thighs. 

Jazz could see just how pretty those optics were, and he could see the way Prowl kept parting his lips. He kept trying to say something, but just seeing how red he was in the face made it clear. Prowl really couldn’t have been more flustered. 

Encouragingly running his fingers along those thighs, he dipped them into Prowl’s inner joints along his hips. Squeezing and massaging the area, Jazz spoke, “Come on, no need to be shy. It’s just you and me.” 

“I’m… more than aware we’re alone.” Prowl’s wings were perking up, he really couldn’t have been more cute if he tried. 

“Ohhh, I think I get it.” Jazz spoke, shifting his weight to kiss Prowl’s panel. He traced his glossa over the seams, humming softly, “You’ve never had a partner with a mouth before. Have you, baby?” 

Prowl began to squeeze one of the horns of Jazz’s helm, stroking along it as he breathed out. “You’re always so talkative, you know? It’s… it’s alright to be silent every now and then.”

“If you really wanted quiet, you wouldn’t be dating someone like me.” Jazz grinned, bringing up his fingers to press and stroke against Prowl’s panel. “It’s cute how cold you try to get when you’re all embarrassed and don’t know what to say.” Leaning down to kiss his panel once more, he continued, “But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

Prowl’s panel abruptly clicked open for him, right on time. 

He couldn’t wait a moment longer. 

Tracing his glossa along the rim of Prowl’s valve, he knew just how hot and ready he was. Prowl was dripping around Jazz’s fingers as he just barely nudged them in. “Scrap, you really are excited, aren’t you baby?” Easing them in a little deeper, his valve was eagerly squeezing him. Sucking on the edge, Jazz just barely began to press his glossa in. It was hard to show any restraint when Prowl tasted even sweeter than he could’ve imagined. He just wanted to frag him senseless with his glossa alone. 

It was cute to see just how honest Prowl was being with himself. The way his thighs would part and the way those small gasps escaped him. Jazz wanted to push him more, he wanted to see just how much more he could draw out of him. 

Thrusting in his glossa deeper, Jazz pressed it to his inner sensors. Swirling it around deep inside Prowl, his valve just kept squeezing around him so wonderfully. Prowl just kept dripping even more lubricant. He pulled away for only a moment, pushing in another finger as he hummed, “You’re flooding down here, baby! The sheets are getting soaked.” 

Prowl’s spike pressurized only moments after. He could hear that helpless whimper as he bucked his hips up to meet his fingers. Prowl was already dripping there, too. His spike leaking out that perfectly hot transfluid. 

Leaning up, Jazz looked up to Prowl. He was watching just how much he was drooling. Prowl really was making a mess of himself. His optics were dimmed, and his lips were parted just right. Beginning to kiss down Prowl’s spike, Jazz moved back down to suck and pull on the rim of Prowl’s valve. 

It made yet another gush of fluid pour out, Prowl’s hips twitching up to meet him. 

“You like it when I do that. Don’t you, baby? You like having your valve tugged on.” Gently pulling once more, he heard Prowl choke out a sob. The transfluid pouring down his spike was beginning to make an even bigger mess, some of it getting on Jazz’s face. 

Wiping the mess of his visor, he licked his fingers clean. “Come on baby, you know I like to have dessert first. Life’s short, right?” 

“Jazz…” 

The breathy way he said that had Jazz shivering. He never heard a tone like that come from Prowl before. Even that was a completely new experience that left him blushing. It was a little embarrassing how Prowl could just do that to him.

“What? Somethin’ on your mind?”

“Jazz… please… lay down… I want to ride your…” 

Edging his fingers in deeper to press on a deep sensor, Jazz spoke, “Ride my spike? Already?”

“Nnn! No… No, not that... I want...” Prowl was using both hands to trace over his chest, squeezing over his headlights. This additional stimulation made the mess between his thighs worse. He couldn’t help it, it just felt so incredibly… dirty to be handling himself like this. He adored every moment. 

“You’re gonna have to be clearer than that, baby.” Jazz spoke, his face growing hotter as he watched Prowl. Primus, he didn’t think he even had a side like this. It was driving his circuits wild. His own thighs were getting sticky from just that sight alone. 

“Let me sit on your face!” Prowl shouted, his vents kicking on as a rush of humiliation washed over him. Did he really say that so loud? 

Jazz couldn’t even form a coherent response. He just sat up, nodding a little bit before quickly laying down on his back. He really wasn’t expecting this side of Prowl. Who knew his serious little officer would be so blatant with something like this?

Prowl didn’t waste any time, crawling over Jazz to straddle him. His valve was dripping above him, this lubricant staining his face before Prowl even moved to rest upon him. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” His tone was quiet, but he wanted to ask. Even if just the anticipation was making him drip even more.

“Of course! Come on, baby. You’re teasing me so much right now.” Reaching up, Jazz squeezed over Prowl’s thighs. “I know you got a pretty valve, but I want to do more than just look at it.” Tapping between Prowl’s thighs, Jazz laughed at seeing how much he jumped from that little “spanking.” Resting the sticky fingers back on Prowl’s thighs, he rubbed the mess in.

“Alright, alright!” Prowl spoke, optics wide as he tried to gather his bearings. He didn’t hesitate much longer, soon giving Jazz exactly what he wanted. Lowering himself upon his face, Prowl felt Jazz’s glossa already thrust deep inside him.

This sensation was different than Prowl thought it would be. Jazz’s glossa was working him over even more than before. With every jump and movement of his hips, he was getting deeper than before. 

It felt absolutely amazing.

Prowl began to bounce and ride him, his glossa plunging just harshly enough against his deepest sensors. It was making him feel dizzy. His mouth was gaping open as he tilted his hips forward. Jazz’s glossa met a certain part on the rim of his valve, close to his spike. It made Prowl feel like he was going to lose his mind. 

“Jazz… Jazz… please!”

He felt his thighs shaking, and he was having a difficult time in the much of jerking his hips. Prowl could only manage to rub his valve upon Jazz’s inviting mouth. Luckily, that alone was making him drool even more than before. Tilting his head back, Prowl reached up to squeeze his own chest. Pressing his fingers to the headlights and squeezing harshly, his body began to lock up.

The overload that washed over him had Prowl panting loudly. His body was trembling, and he could still feel the twitches and rushes of more lubricant pouring out of his valve. He didn’t feel as if he was even thinking anymore. His head felt so numb and dizzy.

Turning around, Prowl kept his valve in Jazz’s face. But he had his mind on something in specific. 

Jazz’s now completely pressurized and dripping spike.

Nothing couldn’t have looked better to him in this exact moment. 

Grinning to himself, Prowl eased the head into his mouth.

“Scrap baby! You really made a big mess! Who… who knew you could act so dirty?”

Prowl wasn’t even listening. He shoved Jazz’s spike all the way down his throat, right to the hilt. He didn’t wait a moment longer, easing it all the way out before slamming it down once more. Prowl was nearly making as much of a mess with his mouth as he was with his valve. And he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He just wanted Jazz to overload deep in his throat. He wanted to be filled to the brim. 

Jazz felt like he was seeing stars. Prowl was just getting so into this, he didn’t know he had it in him. He kept lazily kissing Prowl’s valve, sucking and kissing along the rim. But with the sweet way he was working his spike, Jazz didn’t know just how focused he could stay. Prowl just kept taking it all the way in, and the way he was kissing the tip like that.

He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Prowl began to suck along the length of Jazz’s spike. Kissing it and leaving a sticky mess along it, Prowl moaned softly. He could feel the way it was twitching against his lips, and he knew he’d get his reward soon enough. Easing Jazz’s spike back into his mouth, he traced his glossa around the tip. The anticipation was making his own spike begin to pressurize again. 

At the exact moment he wasn’t expecting it, Prowl was met with a mouthful of transfluid. 

He didn’t waste a drop.

The sticky mess leaked out of his mouth, but he eagerly cleaned up every little bit. 

“Baby you’re… you’re amazing.” Jazz panted, reaching up to squeeze around Prowl’s spike. “You’re perfect at this. We really need to get off work much more often.” His strokes were long, easily moving with Prowl thanks to the sticky fluids all over his spike. “... You know, so I can get you off more often.” He grinned as Prowl tried to hit as his thigh, his spike twitching in his hand as he overloaded. 

Tapping his aft lightly, Jazz grinned, “Come on baby, you ready for round two?”

Prowl rolled off of him, panting softly as he stared up at the ceiling. “I… I think I’m ready to get cleaned up.”

Jazz moved to lay next to Prowl. He nuzzled his sticky face against Prowl’s. “Who says we can’t do both, baby? You got a big tub, don’t you?” 

Prowl stuck his glossa out, tilting his head away before cringing at the mess. “As long as you keep your face to yourself until we get it cleaned off. Got it?”

“Can do, baby.”


End file.
